Outlast, Outwit, Outplay
by Drucilla460
Summary: I cant seam to save the right summary... so this is it... they play survivor and.. yeah... read it.
1. Day1: Knowlege is Key

Ok Mamono. I finally got around to it so here it is. The sequel to "Get a Clue." There are a few small changes. The new story will be PG and it will be humor instead of mystery. Don't be skipping to the last chapter just to see who won. that's so stupid . besides, I don't think I'll make that possible. So there. now... Here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I don't own survivor either. in fact, just about everything in this story is stolen material. sue me.  
  
Outlast, Outwit, Outplay  
  
Paraphrase: Yugi's little group of friends (and their Yami's) have decided to participate in a game called Survivor. The host is Pegasus. The participants will be split up into two teams of seven. There will be challenges and slowly, contestants will be voted off. Eventually, the two groups, or tribes, will be moved into one. The setting for the story will be Egypt.  
  
Participants: Yugi Moto Yami Joey Wheeler Serenity Wheeler Tea Gardner Seto Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba Ryau Bakura Bakura (Yami Bakura) Merik Ishtar Malik Tristin Duke Devlin Mai Valentine  
  
The team names are Temera and Eiru. The teams are as follows: Temera: Duke Malik Yami Kaiba Bakura Joey Tea  
  
Eiru: Yugi Mai Ryau Mokuba Merik Tristin Serenity  
  
Of course, Pegasus went out of his way to make sure enemies were on the same team to make it a better show. ;) Now, let the games begin!  
  
Day 1: Temera:  
  
"Does anyone know what we are supposed to do here?" Tea asked as the tribe looked around the oasis.  
  
"Well, I know Egypt pretty well and I'm thinking we ought to get some food and water. It's pretty easy to get dehydrated. But I really don't know where a water source is. We could be thousands of miles from the Nile. There has to be an underground spring. Somewhere." Yami answered.  
  
"Yug n' I will go find da' water. Malik n' Bakura could make a shelter. And. uh. can you cook Kaiba?" Joey said, barking random orders.  
  
"I'm not taking orders from you mutt. But I am probably the only one hear that can cook so I will do so." Kaiba answered, looking pissed already.  
  
Malik smirked, "Bakura's coming with me."  
  
"And what exactly are you two going to do?" tea asked suspiciously.  
  
"Food I suppose." Malik answered innocently.  
  
Bakura nodded quickly and they were off without another word. "I guess that leave me and Tea to make a fire." Duke said, putting his arm around Tea who pushed him off.  
  
"Don't get too cuddly Duke." She warned as Yami and Joey walked off laughing slightly.  
  
Temera:  
  
Mai sat down on a rock and crossed her legs, "I hope no one expects me to do anything that would get me dirty. There's no way I'm going to look discussing through this."  
  
Merik rolled his eyes and dragged their crate to a clearing they could use, "I grew up near here so I know this oasis quite well. There is a spring about thirty feet that way. Mokuba and um. Yugi can go get us some water. Tristin and Ryau can go find us some food. There's some random plants around here. Just go find something and I'll tell you if we can eat it. Guess that leaves Serenity and Mai to cook. Can you two handle that?" Merik said, glaring at Mai some.  
  
Everyone except Mai, Serenity, and Merik had left the area to do the random jobs Merik had assigned. Mai pulled out a nail file and looked up a Merik, "I can cook but that's about it."  
  
Serenity, who was quite egger to work, offered to help build a shelter. Merik didn't like the idea at first but he eventually agreed when Serenity began building on her own.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba returned with the water and began trying to make a fire. Surprisingly, everything was going quite well, and to Merik's surprise, no one disobeyed him. True, he did know the most about this area. IN fact, it wasn't the first time he had been to this oasis but it was the first time he would have to live here.  
  
First Challenge:  
  
"Survivors, this is the first time you will have to compete against each other so see who has to vote off the first member of their tribe. The challenge is: each team will choose their best duelist. The duelists will duel but they will never be aloud to see their cards. They will have to take the hints from their teammates to know which cards they have and what to play. Now, would each team please pick the best duelist?" said Pegasus, smirking to himself at his own cruelty.  
  
Merik and Kaiba stepped up to their posts and a blindfold was tied around each duelist's eyes so they could not see anything. The two of them each drew their cards while their teammates waited behind them.  
  
The duel was a quick win for Temera. Yami had instructed Kaiba's every move and they had easily beat Merik. Kaiba smiled at his little brother in apology for beating his team but Mokuba just congratulated him. The two teams returned to their camps for the remainder of the afternoon until Eiru had to vote off a member.  
  
Temera:  
  
"Wheeler, next time I'm dueling, don't interrupt." Kaiba said harshly to Joey who was congratulating himself on the small piece of advice he had placed in for the duel.  
  
Yami smirked, "Calm down, both of you. It was a win for the entire team. Let's not argue."  
  
Malik and Bakura rolled their eyes simultaneously. They too knew Egypt well and didn't really like listening to Yami even though their strategy depended on it.  
  
Eiru:  
  
"Common guys. We need to go." Said Yugi as he grabbed his torch and pulled his backpack on.  
  
The others slowly followed as they made their way to tribal council.  
  
When they arrived, Merik almost chocked on his tongue. The site of tribal council was the ruins he grew up in. Pegasus led the group down into he corroder and into a small room, lit with torches.  
  
"This is the pharaoh's tomb. It seamed an appropriate place for the tribal council to take place. Merik, I believe you know this place well." Pegasus said as he turned to Merik.  
  
Merik nodded, "Who gave you permission to be down here?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Why, Ishezu of course!" Said Pegasus, obviously amused by Merik.  
  
Merik sighed, "Can we just get this over with? I don't want to stay her long."  
  
Pegasus nodded and looked to the tribe, "You will each write down the name of the person you would like to see taken out of the oasis. The order has been randomly selected. Mokuba, you're first."  
  
The little boy jumped up and walked off towards the voting booth.  
  
Mokuba:  
  
"I want to get rid of Merik. I think he's trying to take too much control over everything. Not like I'm not used to that considering my brother, but I don't like Merik."  
  
Mai:  
  
"Serenity. I don't like competition."  
  
Yugi:  
  
"Sorry Mai, but we need people to help around here and you just aren't helping enough. Don't take it personally."  
  
Ryau:  
  
"Mai, you need to get off your bloody butt. Help us out a wee bit."  
  
Merik:  
  
"I don't really like any of you but Mai, you piss me off the most."  
  
Tristin:  
  
"I don't want they two girls fighting over me so Mai, you've got to go."  
  
Serenity:  
  
"Ooh, this is so hard. I'm sorry Tristin, but I really don't want to be distracted."  
  
Pegasus:  
  
"I'll go tally the votes."  
  
Pegasus returned with the jar of ballots. He set the jar down and grins at all the contestants, "Once the voted are read, the decision if final. The member voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. Don't get lost."  
  
Pegasus pulled the votes out and read them one by one.  
  
"Mai" "Merik" "Tristin" "Mai" "Mai"  
  
And the first member voted out of the game, "Mai."  
  
Mai didn't seam to care. She smiled and stood up. "Have fun not bathing for a month." She took her torch over to Pegasus who put it out. Mai left the area and almost everyone else sighed with relief.  
  
Off to a slow start but it will get more interesting. And I didn't have much room in this chapter to the duel was obviously shortened to one paragraph but in the future, the challenges will be longer. Ne hoo, R&R. 


	2. Day2: Unexpected Alliance

Alright.. nothing much to say here. -shrugs- I got some good reviews for the first chapter but someone tried tot ell me how to write the friking story and that pissed me off so. leme write it.. you can just say weather you like it or not. And give me a reason. Don't just tell me it was good or it was back cause that doesn't tell me anything. Ok? Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. I also do not own Survivor. This entire story is being stolen. Sue me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Day 2:  
  
Temera:  
  
Tea opened her eyes and looked around. The camp was still. No one but Kaiba was up yet and the sun had barley visible. She stood up and walked over to the fire where Kaiba was standing. "Good morning Kaiba." She said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Hm." Was his only response.  
  
"You couldn't be slightly more enthusiastic about it?" Tea said, getting rather frusturated with him.  
  
Kaiba grunted and looked at Tea, "Yes, it is. How are you on this beautiful morning?"  
  
Tea laughed slightly at the sarcasim, "Well, it was a nice try Kaiba. I'm fine, thank you and yourself?"  
  
He shrugged and looked back out at the desert, "Actuly, I did want to talk to you. Of all the people in this Oasis, you're the only one I can put up with. In fact, you're the only one I rather like."  
  
Tea looked up, blushing some, "You like me?"  
  
"Hey! You women always seam to get the wrong idea when a man says they like them." Kaiba said, also blushing.  
  
Tea giggled, "I didn't assume that. You did. But thank you for not hating me like all my friends. Any way, I assume you want to form an alliance Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba sat down across from Tea and leaned forward some, "First of all, call me Seto. Second, yes. We aren't garunteed to win the next chalage so we need to be ready to vote someone off. Any ideas?" Tea looked back at the shelter for a moment then back at Kaiba, "Yeah. I'm not to thrilled with Duke. But I would like to see what he does in today's chalage."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Now we should pretend we hate eachother when the others wake up so I'll go collet fire wood or something." He stood up and pulled off his jacket witch was obviously getting in his way then walked off into the forest.  
  
Tea smiled, 'He's not as bad as I thought.' She thought to herself as she put more wood on the fire.  
  
Eiru:  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Mokuba asked Yugi as they attempted to cook a breakfast for everyone.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's too eirly in the game to tell who's winning. But I don't think Merik is going to win. He's already tramatized because the tribal council is in the place he used to live. He's probably going to fall apart. We should get rid of him while we can." Yugi replied in a whisper.  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Yeah. I don't like him much. If we loose the next chalange, that's who I'm going for."  
  
"Hello Guys." Said Royu from behind them.  
  
"Hi Bakura!" Said Yugi as he scooted over to make room for Bakura on the log they were using as a chair.  
  
The three young boys sat and talked for quite a while until Merik and Tristin walked over to the fire, arguing with eachother.  
  
"I'm not saying you shouldn't help out, just don't tell everyone else what to do! It's annoying man." Tristen said as he took a seat in the sand near Yugi.  
  
"Fine. I'll stay out and we'll see what happens then. You don't think this place and I do. It can get so cold it can kill you. You could die from the plants. You could get dehydrated from the heat. I know how to deal with it all but if you want to take over, by my guest. Doesn't matter to me." Merik said agrily as he pulled himself onto a low hanging tree branch.  
  
Tristin scoffed and looked at the fire, not responding to merik who chuckled.  
  
"Stop fighting you guys." Yugi said in his kind mannor.  
  
No one responded to the little boy's comment. Tristin just pouted and Merik just staired. In fact, it stayed like this even when Serenity sat down. Tristin didn't even flinch. Immunity Challenge:  
  
"Alright Survivors. As you see, Temera, Eiru lost Mai at yesterday's tribal council. Are you all ready for your next challenge?"  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
"Ok, this will have nothing to do with dueling. I figured we could get away from that for a while. Each team has three camels. They are tied up in various places in a square mile of dessert. You will have one hour to gather as many of the camels you have. Once you have gotten a camel, you may either use it to get the others or bring it back to your base. A camel will not count until it has been tied up at the base so if you run out of time befor eyou have the camles back, your in trouble. Got it? On my mark.. Go!" said Pegasus as the survivors got into position.  
  
The two teams split up and started running in different directions. It was already noon and the sun was high in the sky. Merik directed his team to take their time because the heat would be a major problem for them it they did not.  
  
Almost imidiatly, Temera came across it's first camel. After unting the creatcher, Yami rode him quickly back to the post where he found Eiru also had one camel. He ran back out into the desert to find his team and help them get the next animal. 


End file.
